


Quidditch World Cup 1942

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Series: Unbreakable Child [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stand, Penis In Vagina Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: This piece is an idea that spun from an idea for a story and may be collected with it as part of the back story.Tom Riddle went to a Quidditch World Cup match.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character - Relationship
Series: Unbreakable Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683322
Kudos: 7





	Quidditch World Cup 1942

Saturday, August 29th, 1942

Tom Riddle looked around the camp-site as he sat beside his 'friend', and fellow Slytherin, Oleander Rabbot as he prattled on about the Quidditch teams due to play that evening. 

Tom was busy watching recent graduates and 'Prince' and 'Princess' of Ravenclaw house Thaddaios Prince an unprepossessing man and the alluring Stella Antwork. 

The advantage of being the favourite student of all the teachers, Dumbledore not withstanding, was that he had access to the whole library of Hogwarts. Even the genealogy tomes. As such he knew the pair were descended from the often forgotten second daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, born mere days before the founder's death and nearly a year after her 'father's' death. They were one of the few known Rowena Ravenclaws bloodlines still existing to this day. Though because of a number of love marriage in the Prince family they could barely call themselves 'pure'. 

Even he with a muggle father was more pure the Thaddaios Prince. 

People started to move towards the pitch and Oleander 'led' Tom to the top box. Once there he was introduced to the other occupants, he shook the hands of the men and to their wives a small box of chocolate. 

When Tom was introduced to Thaddaios Prince and Stella Antwork he congratulated them on the upcoming nuptials before giving Stella a special box of her favourite speciality chocolates. 

They sat to watch the match when the announce indicated they were ready to proceed. 

Hours later Tom returned to the Rabbot's tent. When the family retired for the night Tom stayed up and watched as one after another each family slowly went to bed. 

It was about two in the morning when everything was quiet following the match when from out of the Prince tent came Thaddaios at almost the same time as Stella exited the Antwork tent. Both seemed hot as they pulled at their collars as they headed into the surrounding forest. 

Tom stealthy followed the pair as they headed for a small lake that the path to the pitch had past. Thadd had stopped and started to undress in earnest, while Stella continued on at a sedate pace removing layers. 

Tom stunned and levitated Thadd silently out of sight before casting another silent and vicious spell on the poor man. He finally cast a difficult transportation spell that would have him waking on the other side of the camp ground. 

By the time she was lakeside she was dressed in only her undergarments but even those were discarded when she finally dived into the lake. 

Tom had already undressed himself, he was already standing at attention. He slipped quietly into the lake and swam over to Stella, drifting up behind her. He reached around her, his right hand grabbing her left breast and roughly squeezed the mound of flesh, his left found the junction between her legs sliding two finger into her, eliciting a sigh of pleasure. He then used his hand in her pussy and pulled her close to him, allowing his member slid between her legs. He then tilted his hips thrusting his rigid family organ along his finger and into her maidenhood. 

She groaned out a name as he entered her "Thaddie" He started moving in her hard and fast wanting her to really feel it for as long as possible, concern entered her voice "Thaddie?" She looked around and saw he wasn't the one, that she had been defiled by another man and terror enter her eyes as she fought to free herself from his assault on her womanhood. 

Tom was relentless and he soon forced her head below to waterline and after a minute when her lungs screamed for air she started to panic, for Tom that just made his pillaging more enjoyable. 

Just as she was nearing blacking out she managed to grab him by his balls and pulled as hard as she could, the pain this cause gave her an opening and she took it. Freeing herself from his baby-fetcher she made a mad scramble for the shore, by the time Tom had recovered enough she was halfway home. 

He quickly tore off after her, determined to finish what he had started with her. He caught her as she reached the shore and forced her face down onto the muddy bank and dived straight in sheathing his sword into another man's scabbard as she fought felt glorious and nearly had him blow his load into her. But he was determined, not until he had fully enjoyed the pleasures of her flesh. 

Tom moved harder and faster, plundering her deep recesses like he hadn't been able to in the middle of the lake. Even though it was better this way he was still going to punish her for the injury she had inflicted upon him in her vain attempt to escape him. 

She cried, begged him repeatedly to stop, to not 'finish' inside her, not to ruin her further than he already had. He ignored this and pressed on harder and faster, turned on by the intoxicating power of bending her body to his will. The sheer power in taking that which belonged to another. 

Soon Stella was crying for a very different reason as her cock-sleave squeezed down on him tight, her body shaking through the orgasm he had dragged out of her unwilling body. With one more deep and powerful trust into the tightening confines he bottomed out the tip forced slightly into the entrance of her baby room and sprayed his seed into its fertile field, dragging an inhuman bellow from him as he sealed her fate. 

He collapsed, still inside her as the last vestiges of his own orgasm played out. He took a moment to recover and pulled out of her and started to leave giving no further thought to the woman he had just ruined. 

Once dressed her looked down upon her, curled up into a ball and crying. One more thing before he left, he cast several spells upon her and left her to her fate. 

When she finally returned as dawn broke she tried to report Tom for what he had down to her, but found she could not breath a word to anyone no matter how hard she tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure I have posted it correctly but I have started a [_Fantastic Beasts Challange_](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/123456hp/profile). Would like to see what you make of it.


End file.
